ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The All-New Spider-Man
The All-New Spider-Man is a "series" in deviantART that was released in 2015 and is based off Marvel Comics fictional character Spider-Man. Synopsis Season 1 (All-New Spider-Man) After Peter Parker calls it quits as Spider-Man, he decides to spend more time with his family and tells the rest of his "Spider-Friends" to find a worthy successor of the mantle. Luckily, the Spiders have ran into Kendrick "Hero" Urgena, who was recently trained by Spider-Man himself in the early days. Much to his dismay, Kendrick is unsure of taking of the role of one of the most iconic superheroes of the Marvel Universe. However, throughout his journey, he'll be able to learn and overcome his doubt of being the All-New Spider-Man! Season 2 (All-New Spider-Man: Expanded) After the events that occured in No Such Thing as Heroes, Kendrick Urgena continues his web-slinging crusade as the All-New Spider-Man all while trying to keep it all secret (aside from the fact that most people know that about it to begin with). However, to make matters even more difficult for him than they already are now, it appears to be only a matter of time before his world starts to "expand" in a big way! Characters Main Characters * The Family ** Kendrick Urgena/The All-New Spider-Man (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) ** Danielle Fenton/The All-New Katey "Hero" Urgena (voiced by Victoria Justice) ** Alma Masters (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) ** Masane Amaha (voiced by Jamie Marchi) * The Spiders ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker (voiced by Grant Gustin) ** Symbiote Spider-Man/"Symbiote" Peter Parker (voiced by Matt Lanter) ** Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly (voiced by Ben Diskin) ** Iron Spider/"Civil War" Peter Parker (voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker "Noir" (voiced by Milo Ventimiglia) ** Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (voiced by Dan Gilvezan) ** Ultimate Spider-Man II/Miles Morales (voiced by Donald Glover) ** Future Foundation Spider-Man/"Future Foundation" Peter Parker (voiced by Jason Spisak) ** Spectacular Spider-Man/Spectacular Peter Parker (voiced by Josh Keaton) ** Ultimate Animated Spider-Man/Ultimate Animated Peter Parker (voiced by Drake Bell) ** Agent Venom/Flash Thompson (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) ** Modern Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker (voiced by Ben Diskin) Recurring Characters/Guest Appearances * Heroes ** The X-Men *** Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett (voiced by Steve Blum) *** Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Drake (voiced by Matt Hill) ** The Marvel Knights *** Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) *** Iron Fist/Danny Rand (voiced by Loren Lester) *** Daredevil/Matt Murdock (voiced by Charlie Cox) *** Punisher/Frank Castle (voiced by Thomas Jane) ** The Daily Bugle *** J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by J. K. Simmons) *** Betty Brant (voiced by Grey Delisle) *** Tozawa Yusuke (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) ** Other Heroes *** Khan Family **** Ms. Marvel II/Kamala Khan (voiced by Danica McKellar) **** Mrs. Khan (voiced by Ellora Patnaik) **** Mr. Khan (voiced by Vijay Mehta) *** Nova II/Sam Alexander (voiced by Logan Miller) *** Reptil/Humberto Lopez (voiced by Antony Del Rio) * Villains ** Electro/Max Dillon (voiced by Crispin Freeman) ** Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff (voiced by Gerard Butler) ** Sabretooth/Victor Creed (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Hammerhead (voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Silver Sable (voiced by Jennifer Hale) ** Taskmaster/Tony Masters (voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Norman Osborn (voiced by Bryan Cranston) *** as Iron Patriot *** as Green Goblin ** "Police/SWAT" (voiced by Steve Blum, John DiMaggio, and a few others) Episodes Here are the list of "episodes" for The All-New Spider-Man. Season 1 Season 2 (Expanded) __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__